<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Berzerk by Deathcomes4u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823207">Berzerk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcomes4u/pseuds/Deathcomes4u'>Deathcomes4u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle Scene, Fresh paint, MTMTE, Other, Prompt Fill, Snippets, Theme Week, Writing Prompt, sunstreakerweek, sunstreakerweek 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcomes4u/pseuds/Deathcomes4u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This snippet was made to fill a prompt for Sunstreaker Week 2020, the unofficial/casual theme week I set up to run from June 14-21.</p>
<p>This one is Day 6 - Berzerk.</p>
<p>Also i recognise the spelling is technically wrong, but honestly? I don't feel like the word looks right with an S rather than a Z. And I'm not even American. Go figure.</p>
<p>This particular snippet is actually set in my other fic 'Fresh Paint', and meant to be Sunstreaker's part in the first battle the Lost Light crew engages in on that planet where Cons are using organics as like batteries or something. Y'know the one where Tailgate tries to diffuse the bomb. That one. I really need to re-read MTMTE TuT;;;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Berzerk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is method to Sunstreaker's madness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunstreaker really hadn’t expected this.</p>
<p>This was like any other deployment. The fact the war was technically over didn’t really make much of a difference, Cons were Cons, they were Autobots, it was their job to go in and kick Cons out when they found them terrorizing locals. Freedom is the right, blah blah blah, all that slag.</p>
<p>The point was, he hadn’t even felt like it was a particularly weird mission when he’d put his servo up to come along. Being shoulder-to-shoulder in a shuttle with bots who hated him unconditionally wasn’t new, if anything it was more familiar than the malaise of the quest up until now.</p>
<p>But something seemed to click the moment the shuttle hatch was opened and they dropped onto the battlefield. Something old and hot and fierce took hold of him.</p>
<p>Sunstreaker didn’t deploy a parachute. He didn’t need it. He’d dropped from higher altitudes into the middle of battlefields before, his frame and instincts took over before he even had to think about it.</p>
<p>There was already laser fire and smoke and noise everywhere, it was chaotic. His spark spun high, optics deep violet as he ran, falling into formation with some of the other bots who’d been used to actual combat.</p>
<p>They practically ignored him, all of them too focussed on keeping their heads down and trying to snipe the enemy.</p>
<p>That didn’t last long.</p>
<p>“WHAT the SLAG is he doing?”</p>
<p>Atomizer sounded both horrified and confused as a streak of gold flew across the ground between them and the nearest cluster of Decepticons.</p>
<p>“Head DOWN! Forget about him… he does that” Smokescreen grumbled, trying to pick off the snipers on the other side of the field and cursing as Bluestreak beat him to it.</p>
<p>“And what exactly is THAT that he is doing?”</p>
<p>“Oh is Sunny going berserker again? Huh, haven’t seen that since the giant void monster thing happened.” Hound quipped as he shifted positions to throw a grenade towards the trenches closer to the Con’s base.</p>
<p>Atomizer had lowered his crossbow at this point, entirely fixated on the blur of gold that everyone else was pointedly ignoring.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if he was disturbed or impressed with how quickly bots were losing limbs. Energon flew through the air in glittering arcs, and even though Hound had said he was ‘going Berzerker’, Atomizer wasn’t wholly convinced the actions were nothing but raw fury. There looked to be a flow… a method in the madness, it was just so fast and so brutal that to anyone not paying attention it looked like some kind of madness.</p>
<p>And then, just like that, Sunstreaker was transforming and tearing across the middle of the battlefield. He was so fast that most bots didn’t notice him with enough time to shoot. He was already out of range.</p>
<p>Atomizer was trying to figure out who the supposedly insane golden warrior’s new target was when he saw him change back up again, nowhere near cover and fully exposed. He lifted a smaller con that Atomizer hadn’t even been able to see, throwing them an impressive distance, before crouching and pulling a bot to their pedes and shoving them towards cover.</p>
<p>Atomizer could have sworn the golden bot was using his own body to shield the smaller bot (was it Huffer? He couldn’t tell he didn’t really know all the minibots) as they ran for cover.</p>
<p>He was too intrigued now to really focus in on shooting anyone, instead creeping over to the further end of their own cover to try and see what Sunstreaker was up to. It didn’t take long for the golden mech to emerge again, but this time he wasn’t running head-first into the fight. He was standing tall, making sharp, concise gestures and clearly directing the small troupe of bots he’d come across.</p>
<p>The weirdest thing to Atomizer was that the bots actually… did what he told them to do?</p>
<p>“Hey Smokey… any idea what THAT’S about?” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, turning a wide, perplexed visor to the praxun.</p>
<p>He got a slightly confused, definitely annoyed expression in return. “What the slag are you on about?... Oh THAT? Yeah he was a squad commander, took back a whole planet from Deadlock or something, who cares, if they want to listen to what the filthy traitor tells them to do that’s their problem. Now get the slag over here and help me slagging shoot these fraggers will you?”</p>
<p>Atomizer frowned, annoyed, and glanced back over at Sunstreaker as he led a charge towards the main group of Cons protecting the base entrance. He took aim at a few of them and got off a few electrically charged bolts. One or two hit, and he turned his attention on the golden mech’s charge again.</p>
<p>He noticed some of the minibots that had been in the group sneaking around behind chains of cover while the golden mech kept the Con’s attention with another crazy melee attack.</p>
<p>
  <em>Definitely method to that madness hmm? You’re not as crazy as you want everyone to believe, are you…</em>
</p>
<p>Atomizer was shocked from his detached voyeurism when one of the Cons being torn into managed to shoot Sunstreaker, blowing a sizeable hole in his side.</p>
<p>Slag, his whole job out here was to be picking those bots off to keep them from doing slag like that. He took aim again, but couldn’t shoot because the golden bot had flown into what looked to be a true rage.</p>
<p>More limbs were flying, he could hear the battle cry the terror twin was making from across the field. Suddenly he realised why the name was so apt. When some of the Cons decided they would rather not face the golden berserker and peeled off, Atomizer began picking them off.</p>
<p>When they were either lying in pieces at Sunstreaker’s pedes or had been taken out with bolts to the head, the golden mech looked to the entrance, nodding to himself in satisfaction to see the plan had worked.</p>
<p>He drew his pistol, which had been subspaced to free his servos up for melee, and pressed a servo to the wound in his side. Damnit, there was a serious line tear in there somewhere. He’d have to make his retreat. He fired a couple shots to keep some of the closer bots away.</p>
<p>Plotting a path wasn’t really necessary. He could see another group of Cons moving to flank a bunch of bots in cover. He could afford another rush and probably not lose enough energon to pass out. But he’d have to be fast. VERY fast.</p>
<p>In his cover, Atomizer had started firing up at the airborne Cons that were threatening to pick them off. He didn’t notice the group coming up on their flank, right by him, until a shot just missed his arm and he turned to see them bearing down on their cover.</p>
<p>Before he could so much as aim his crossbow, the sound of a high torqued engine drowned out everything else… and then a golden sports car rammed straight into the cons, knocking almost all of them down at once. It squealed it’s tires and threw straight into a power slide, knocking down a few more.</p>
<p>Atomizer had been bought some time, and he wasn’t going to waste it. He called to Smokescreen, who turned and started firing with him, effectively taking out half the bots that where trying to get back to their pedes.</p>
<p>The other Cons fled, leaving the way clear for Sunstreaker to transform back up. He stumbled as he stood, optics still deep violet as he clutched the now profusely bleeding gash in his side.</p>
<p>Atomizer leapt out of cover and slung the golden bot’s arm over his shoulders without hesitation, steering them towards the shuttle where other injured bots had been taken back already. Sunstreaker didn’t protest, going along with the help without a word.</p>
<p>Once Atomizer had gotten him sat on one of the benches just inside the shuttle hangar, he huffed and spoke.</p>
<p>“Primus you got a death wish or something?”</p>
<p>Sunstreaker just tilted his helm to the side, optics already dimming slightly from the energon loss, corner of his mouth pulling up.</p>
<p>“You’re one of very few mechs willing to go anywhere near me after I’ve gone off like that.”</p>
<p>Atomizer shrugged. “There seemed to be a lot of method to your madness. Didn’t really think you’d turn on me after saving my life”.</p>
<p>Sunstreaker just nodded, looking like he was trying very hard not to pass out. “Nice when someone notices.”</p>
<p>When FirstAid crouched and got to work on him, Atomizer gave Sunstreaker a little salute. “No problem commander.”</p>
<p>That had the golden bot’s optics go wide, expression pure surprise.</p>
<p>Atomizer ran back out onto the field to get back to his small informal squad, unaware just how much his tiny gesture had actually meant to the golden ‘berzerker’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>